


Senior Year Comes With Senior Pranks

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Juniors, Senior Pranks, Spirt Wars, This Is STUPID, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: The best part about Senior Prank Day. You can't get in trouble.





	Senior Year Comes With Senior Pranks

" _I would personally like to thank the Seniors, for making my office look like it was my birthday-"_

Everyone in the hallway broke out into a burst of laughter. It was Spirt Wars and with Spurt Wars comes Senior Pranks. The day all Seniors love.

And when it comes to the school's strangest group of friends they ever had. It's fun day.

 _"But I would like the Seniors who helped in the main office_."

Grif and Tucker looked at each other. Are they in trouble?

They walked into the main office, Kimball standing next to Grey behind the counter.

Donut and Caboose already there. Wash and Carolina came through the door behind them.

"I should've known you all would be behind this." Kimball said, crossing her arms.

"So, what's up?" Tucker asked.

Kimball smirked. "I want you all to help me move all of this stuff into Vice Pincipal Doyel's office."

"Your serious?" Wash asked.

\---------

Doyel walked into his office, abruptly dropping his papers on the floor. "This...This is perposterous!"

All his papers we're nocked off his desk, his chair flipped up side down. Balloons and streamers flooded his office.

He opened up his window, pushing them out letting the wind take them away.

There was laughter as the group stood out side, watching Doyle.

The best part about Senior Prank Day. You can't get in trouble.

\----------

"Guys! Guys!" Donut and Wash turned around to see Simmons running up to them. "Look at the field."

Simmons gave Wash his phone. One of their teachers, Mrs. Meyer's, chair was on top of the softball field fence, literally about to fall off.

"Who did that?" Donut it asked, still looking at the phone.

"Some new kid who's a Senior. He and Caboose both closed all of the Juniors lockers with that foil stuff." Simmons laughed. "By the way, Tucker and Grif are so fucking low. They drew a dick on the football field with the chalk."

"It's not low, its priceless." Tucker smiled, as he wraps an arm around Simmons neck.

" _I would like to see the following Juniors in the main office" - "Hey Mrs. Meyer, where's your chair?" - "Haha, your funny."-_

 _"_ Dudes, did you see the science teachers room?" Palomo shouted, coming down the hall." The Grif's fucking taped her books together, putting Donald Trump pictures all over her classroom and wrote on her board, 'Build a wall, Build a wall.' And she started crying."

"Why?" Tucker laughed. 

"Because she's like, Anti Trump person."

"Oh my God."

The bell rang, and they all were off to their Spirt Wars.

Wash and Simmons both sighed up for Quiz Bowl, so they were in Mr.  Frazel's classroom.

 They walked in and everyone was surrounding Mr. Frazel's desk.

Someone, and Simmons can probably guess who, put all of Mr. Frazel's staplers in jello. 

Grif.

Of course.

\--------

Once the school day came to an end, the sixth grade came back from their Mud Hens game. 

Wash, Tucker, Grif, and the others sat on Wash's car that was parked awkwardly on the sidewalk.

Another prank that Caboose thought of. So they did it, to make him happy.

There were many more pranks that day, but by other Seniors.

"You know," Tucker started. "All of are pranks were pretty cheasy, and low."

Church shrugged. "Not all of them."

"Yeah, but the dick on the field was pretty low." Carolina stated.

"Meh, it was on my mind." Tucker smiled.

Everyone stared at him. "What?"

Wash sighed. "Don't worry guys, in about a week, this'll be over."

"No more school? Hell yeah I'm on board." Grif raised a fist.

"Exams." Tucker sighed.

"Fuck..."

"Still," Wash watched as the buses left the school. "All over."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually all that happened yesterday during school. It was fucking priceless. But low. School is almost out!!!!!


End file.
